Es Krim Rasa Wortel
by onoderabun
Summary: Pernahkah ada yang pernah membayangkan es krim rasa wortel? Atau melihatnya? Atau bahkan memakannya? Hmm...aku juga belum pernah semuanya. Lihat aja yuk kisah ini! Maaf ya nggak bisa bikin summary yang bagus! Gomenasai! RnR please!


Domo minna! Ini fanfic keduaku di fandom Vocaloid!

Pengen nyoba-nyoba buat unique pair gitu deh…

KAGUM! (KaitoxGumi) XD

Ini pair yang paling mustahil (sepertinya) jadi coba buat-buat deh!

Temenku juga ada yang bilang, kalau Kaito ama Gumi dijadiin pair mungkin bakal jadi lucu!

Jadi kita berdua suka teriak "HIDUP KAGUM! HIDUP KAGUM!" akhir-akhir ini.

Gaje kan? Eh, kok jadi sesi curhat sih…

**Disclaimer : I do not own Vocaloid. It's belong to Yamaha.**

**Warning : Gaje, abal, OOC, jelek, ancur dan semacamnya.**

Seeep! Enjoy the reading!

" **Es Krim Rasa Wortel "**

"_Wuaaah! Enak banget rasanya! Hebaaat! Ini rasa kesukaanku!"_

"_Iya kan? Aku tahu kamu suka rasa itu!"_

"_Hehehe…arigatou nee,"_

"_Yaah…itu hadiah perpisahan sih, esok kan aku bakal pindah…"_

"_Nggak! Tocchan nggak boleh pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"_

"_Gomen ne…Sayonara…"_

"_Tocchan! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Tocchan! TOCCHAAAAAN!" _

_BRAAAAK!_

Sinar matahari pagi memandikan suatu kota serta isinya, termasuk gadis remaja berambut hijau daun alami yang menelusuri jalan di kota itu dengan santainya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang sambil bersenandung lagu favoritnya. Sepasang burung yang tadinya melayang di udara langsung mendekati gadis itu untuk menikmati senandungannya yang merdu itu.

"Yoossshh! Hari ini aku akan mendapatkan teman baru di sekolah yang baru pula! Vocaloid Gakuen, aku dataaang!" Seru gadis itu sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan menonjokannya ke udara di atas kepalanya.

**2 bulan kemudian…**

"Gumi, tolong serahkan angket yang diberikan kemarin. Aku harus mengumpulkannya ke Kiyoteru-sensei,"

"Ah, iya. Ini Luka,"

"Arigatou ne,"

"Douita,"

Luka pun berjalan ke arah Miku dan teman-temannya dengan raut wajah yang aneh dan tak biasanya. Namun bagi Miku dan yang lainnya, itu sudah terlalu biasa selama sekitar sebulan lebih ini.

"Hei, kalian lihat tadi? Sungguh si anak baru itu pendiam sekali ya. Tiap kali berbicara pasti selalu singkat dan _to-the-point_ terus," Tanggap Luka sambil bergaya berbisik pada Miku dan yang lainnya.

"Iya nih. Katanya ia pindahan dari sebuah kampung yang tidak terkenal gitu. Biasanya kan anak kampung itu cerewet, eh ini malah pendiam. Pendiamnya keterlaluan banget malah," Sambung Rin sambil mengacakkan pinggangnya.

"Kelihatannya ia memecahkan rekor sebagai anak yang paling pendiam di sekolah ini. Oh ya, dan kampungan. Mungkin." Ucap Len ikut-ikutan sambil menahan tawa.

"Ssssst. Sudah, sudah. Itu kan tergantung orang-orangnya saja mau berwujud seperti apa. Jangan membicarakan orang di belakangnya seperti ini. Itu lebih nusuk loh," Lerai Miku menyudahi mereka yang terus membicarakan Gumi.

Tapi…tak ada satu pun orang yang menyadari kalau Gumi mendengarkan semuanya. Semuanya.

"Hei, ada yang nge-_post _gambar pangeran sekolah kita lagi nolongin kucing yang nyangkut di selokan, nih lihat deh, " Ungkap Neru datar namun antusias sambil menunjukan layar _handphone_ kesayangannya.

Yang lain hanya memandang kagum pada foto itu, ada pun yang berdecak kagum ataupun teriak-teriak, ada yang memujinya dan bahkan ada yang iri pada kucing itu tersebut. Gumi hanya bisa mendengarkan mereka yang berceloteh ini dan itu, namun dalam hatinya ia bertanya-tanya…

'_Siapa sih pangeran sekolah yang dimaksud mereka?"_

Malam itu, Gumi hanya memandang ke langit malam yang menampung bintang-bintang terang di dalamnya dari balkon rumahnya sambil memakan sup wortel buatan ibunya. Ia merasa sedih dengan lingkungan barunya. Tiap kali ia berupaya membicarakan sesuatu yang bisa ia jadikan topik pembicaraan, selalu saja ada yang beranggapan bahwa kesannya kampungan lalu ia kembali menyendiri.

Hal itu membuatnya lelah bergaul dan lebih suka menyendiri seperti sekarang ini.

"Kenapa lingkungan di kota ini terlilat jauh berbeda dari lingkungan di kampung tempat tinggalku ya? Kupikir aku bisa punya banyak teman seperti dulu..." Ucap Gumi dengan sedihnya.

"Gumi! Tolong belikan sabun cuci piring, telur, wortel dan bubuk kare di supermarket dong! Udah habis ini _stock-nya _di rumah!" Teriak ibunya dari lantai bawah.

"Ah, baik kaa-san!" Seru Gumi sambil berlari turun ke bawah.

.

.

.

"Fuuuh…malam ini ternyata lebih dingin dari yang kuduga. Seharusnya aku pakai sweater sebelum pergi tadi deh, gara-gara dengar kata wortel aku jadi terlalu antusias untuk pergi…" Keluh Gumi sambil menggosokkan telapak tangannya kemudian digosokkan lagi ke pergelangan tangannya dan…

BRUK!

Gumi langsung terjatuh dan belanjaannya langsung jatuh berserakan karena tertabrak sesuatu di depannya.

"Ah, gomenasai. Daijoubu desu ka?" Tanya seorang laki-laki bersuara nyaring sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Gumi.

"Ah, i-iya! Daijoubu desu! Daijoubu!" Jawab Gumi tegang sambil menyambut tangan laki-laki tersebut.

Rambutnya berwarna biru laut dan juga syal yang melingkar di lehernya mempunyai satu warna dengan rambutnya. Mata birunya terlihat tajam namun lembut. Gumi sangat terkesan dengan penampilannya yang sangat keren namun ia sedikit tertegun dengan sebuah es krim yang tergenggam di tangan laki-laki tersebut.

'_Kenapa ia makan es krim di malam yang dingin-dingin begini? Apa ia tidak terkena flu nantinya? Aneh deh,'_ Pikir Gumi.

"Oh, tidak! Telur-telurmu pecah dan wortel-wortelmu jadi kotor!" Seru laki-laki itu sambil menghampiri belanjaan Gumi yang berserakan.

"Ah, iya betul! Aduuh…nanti dimarahi kaa-san nih…" Ujar Gumi bingung.

"Biar kugantikan! Ayo ikut aku!" Seru laki-laki itu sambil menarik tangan Gumi untuk kembali ke supermarket.

Gumi hanya bisa diam karena tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia membiarkan laki-laki tersebut melakukan semuanya dan ia hanya mengangguk dan menggeleng saat laki-laki itu bertanya soal barang belanjaan Gumi.

Sampai selesai membayar dan mereka kembali keluar dari supermarket, Gumi merasa rasa dingin menyelimuti seluruh permukaan badannya hingga ia bersin. Laki-laki itu tertegun dan langsung melepaskan syalnya lalu melingkarkannya pada leher Gumi. Gumi langsung terkejut dan tersipu malu dengan perlakuan laki-laki itu.

'_Hangat…' _Ungkap Gumi di dalam hati.

"Harusnya kau pakai penghangat saat keluar malam-malam begini. Nanti bisa flu loh," Saran laki-laki itu. "Oh iya, watashi wa Kaito desu. Kaito Shion. O namae wa?"

"Watashi wa Gumi desu. Arigatou buat bantuannya. Bisa kubilang ini sedikit berlebihan sih, tapi makasih banyak. Aku jadi sangat terbantu. Bahkan kau menambahkan wortelnya," Ucap Gumi dengan riang sambil menjilati bibirnya.

"Hahaha…ternyata kamu suka wortel ya," Balas Kaito sambil cekikikan. "Oh, sudah jam segini. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Jaa ne,"

Sosok Kaito pun perlahan-lahan mengecil dan mulai menghilang di lautan orang-orang berlalu-lalang di kota itu.

'…_jaa…? He?' _

Gumi hanya bisa bertanya-tanya pada dirinya. Setelah sadar bahwa ia menghabiskan waktu yang banyak, ia segera berlari pulang ke rumahnya.

**Esoknya…**

Gumi pun kembali berjalan santai menuju sekolah pagi itu. Ia masih terus kepikiran soal semalam. Kaito menganggap bahwa ia akan bertemu lagi dengannya sedangkan bagi Gumi itu tidak mungkin. Lagipula Gumi tak tahu asal-usul cowok itu, tinggal dimana, umurnya dan semacamnya. Tapi mungkin bisa saja karena syal Kaito masih berada di Gumi hanya saja ia tidak membawanya.

"Kyaaaa! Si pangeran sekolah kita datang!" Seru perempuan yang berada tak jauh dari Gumi yang membuat Gumi tersentak kaget.

Gumi menggeser pandangannya pada sesuatu yang ditunjuk perempuan itu dan Gumi langsung terbelalak menatap apa yang ada di depannya.

Laki-laki berambut biru laut melewati kerumunan banyak orang dengan sebuah sepeda. Ia terlihat sangat mencolok walaupun hanya tampil sederhana. Dan akhirnya Gumi tahu sekarang siapa pangeran yang dimaksud para murid sekolah akhir-akhir ini.

"Kyaaaaa! Kaito-samaaaa! Kakkoiiiii!" Teriak histeris para siswi Vocaloid Gakuen.

Yup. Pangeran itu adalah Kaito Shion yang ditemui Gumi semalam. Yang telah menolongnya untuk membereskan belanjaan pesanan ibunya.

"Kaito-san! Kenapa kamu tidak pakai syal favoritmu hari ini? Padahal kamu akan terlihat makin keren dengan syal itu!" Tanya seorang perempuan di antara kerumunan para siswi Vocaloid Gakuen.

"Ah, kemarin aku meminjamkannya pada seorang gadis yang kedinginan. Semalam kan udaranya dingin," Jawab Kaito lembut.

"Uwaaaa…Kaito-san baik sekali! Aku jadi makin kagum! Dan juga betapa beruntungnya gadis itu! Enaknyaaa! Aku jadi iri niiiih!" Balas perempuan seperti orang histeris.

Tanpa orang-orang sadari, mata Kaito tertuju kepada Gumi. Gumi yang tadinya terus memperhatikan Kaito tentunya sadar dan pipinya merona merah seperti tomat. Kaito tersenyum geli padanya.

'_Gawat! Aku tak membawa syalnya hari ini! Bahkan belum kucuci! Aku jadi makin nggak enak sama dia! Dia terlalu baik! Selain itu, ternyata yang Kaito maksud dengan kata "jaa" itu…ini toh! Ternyata satu sekolaaah!' _Batin Gumi.

Selama sekolah berlangsung, Gumi tak berani menyapa Kaito karena Kaito selalu bersama para siswi kecuali saat ke toilet tentunya. Bahkan, Kaito sempat berkontak mata dengan Gumi berkali-kali. Namun karena Gumi terlalu malu, ia langsung kabur secepat mungkin.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi menandakan waktu pulang sekolah. Beberapa murid Vocaloid Gakuen berhamburan keluar gedung. Tetapi ada beberapa juga yang masih ada di dalam gedung. Termasuk Gumi. Ia masih harus menyerahkan buku absen ke Kiyoteru-sensei.

Saat ia keluar gedung, ia mendapatkan Kaito yang berada di pandangannya. Ia sedang memegangi sepedanya sambil melambai pada dirinya. Gumi hanya bisa mematung lalu pergi saja dan menganggap bahwa tidak ada yang menyadari kehadirannya. Namun Kaito langsung menarik Gumi hingga ia terduduk di kursi boncengan.

"Kai-sama! Kenapa kau mau membonceng anak kampungan itu? Ia masih lebih jelek dibandingkan yang lain!" Seru salah seorang siswi di dekatnya.

"Kampungan? Sejelek itukah anak dari perkampungan? Kenapa bisa jelek ya?" Tanya Kaito lembut.

Siswi itu hanya bisa tertegun dan malu pada dirinya sendiri. Gumi hanya bisa tersipu karena Kaito membelanya. Padahal selama ini ia tidak bisa mengelak dari kata 'kampungan'. Sungguh, ia sangat senang akan hal itu.

"Ayo kita pergi, Gumi-chan," Ajak Kaito dengan lembutnya diikuti anggukan dari Gumi.

Kaito pun menggoes sepedanya dan melesat jauh dari sekolah. Gumi yang tadinya terdiam mulai mengumpulkan keberanian yang ada untuk berbicara.

"Ano…doushite? Kenapa kamu mau mengantarku? Padahal aku ini anak kampungan…" Tanya Gumi.

"Kampungan itu nggak jelek kok…lagipula kita sama-sama manusia…dan kamu pasti punya sisi yang bagus…dan bakat tentunya," Jawab Kaito dengan tenangnya sambil terus menggoes sepedanya. "Lagipula aku yakin dari caramu menatapku aku yakin kau ingin bicara sesuatu padaku tapi tak berani, iya kan?"

Gumi langsung kaget karena tebakannya sangat benar. Ia benar-benar ingin membicarakan sesuatu pada Kaito. Tiba-tiba, Kaito menghentikan sepedanya. Namun Gumi menyadari bahwa Kaito tidak membawanya ke stasiun, melainkan…TOKO ES KRIM?!

Gumi hanya bisa mematung dengan raut wajah aneh dan hanya membatu di depan toko. Kaito memarkirkan sepedanya dan mengajak Gumi masuk. Gumi pun memasukinya tanpa mengeluarkan suara dari kerongkongannya.

Toko itu terlihat kecil dari luar, namun dalamnya besar dan nyaman. Hiasan dan aksesori yang memenuhi isi toko itu terlihat mencolok namun sederhana. Para pelayan mondar-mandir di _counter _untuk mengambil apa yang dipesan oleh para tamu. Orang-orang yang menikmati es krim di situ tidak terlalu banyak, mungkin karena baru jam pulang sekolah sehingga tidak terlalu ramai.

"Gumi-chan, kamu duduk saja. Aku akan memesankan es krim untukmu. Dijamin kamu akan suka rasanya. Tak usah baeritahu aku juga sudah tau kamu mau rasa apa," Ujar Kaito lembut lalu melangkah menuju _counter_.

Gumi hanya bisa membatin, _'Memangnya dia tahu aku suka es krim rasa apa? Atau mungkin ia ingin merekomendasikan rasa es krim terenak yang pernah ia makan di sini? Ah, sudahlah. Nggak enak kalau aku menolak ia yang sudah baik banget,"_

Kaito cukup lama menghabiskan waktunya di _counter, _padahal kalau di toko es krim kan tinggal menyendok es krim, menambahkan _topping, _dan semacamnya. Ditambah lagi pasti para pelayan akan bekerja dengan gerak yang cepat. Itu tidak akan lama bukan?

Kaito pun kembali sambil membawa satu mangkuk berisi es krim yang segunung hingga puncak es krimnya terlihat dari mangkuk dan satu _cone_ _triple _es krim dengan warna yang berbeda-beda dan _topping _cokelat di atasnya.

"Gumi-chan, ini untukmu," Kata Kaito sambil menyodorkan mangkuk berisi es krim itu.

'_Banyak banget porsinya, mana mungkin habis sendirian," _Batin Gumi sambil menatap es krim itu.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" Tanya Kaito.

"E-eh?! Enggak kok! Enggak kenapa-kenapa! Itadakimasu!" Balas Gumi gugup sambil meraih sendok dan mulai melahap es krimnya.

Setelah 2-3 sendok suap es krim masuk k mulutnya, ia terdiam namun sendoknya masih menyangkut di bibirnya. Kaito yang menyadarinya mulai tersenyum dan menjilati es krim _triple_-nya.

'_Ini…RASA WORTEL?!'_

Gumi hanya bisa merasakan rasa wortel yang meleleh di lidahnya. Rasa wortel ini mulai mengunggah seleranya dan Gumi terus melahapnya dengan cepat. Ia menikmati es krim itu tanpa henti. Kaito memandang lucu gadis berambut daun hijau itu.

"Bagaimana? Enak kan?" Tanya Kaito percaya diri.

"Enak! Enaaak banget! Belum pernah aku nyobain es krim seenak ini! Rasa wortel! Itu sangat hebat! Bagimana cara membuatnya? Kalau gampang, aku mau buat di rumah kapan-kapan!" Ungkap Gumi terus terang sambil berdecak kagum.

"Hahaha, kamu lucu ya…kalau soal wortel pasti kamu sangat tertarik. Aku sudah menduganya. Es krim wortel ini bahkan tak ada di menu," Kata Kaito sambil menjilati es krimnya.

"Tak ada di menu?! Lalu ini…?!"

"Aku langganan di sini, aku menyuruh mereka membuat es krim wortel cukup untuk satu orang dari jauh-jauh hari. Mereka setuju dan inilah hasilnya. Bahkan seporsi untuk yang umumnya porsi cowok malah habis oleh cewek,"

Gumi tertegun. Ia juga baru menyadari mangkuk es krim itu terlah habis bersih seperti piring yang baru dicuci. Ia langsung memerah dan menunduk saking malunya.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, justru itu artinya kau menghargai makanan terutama dari orang lain. Nggak perlu malu kali…" Hibur Kaito sambil mengusap-usap kepala Gumi.

Gumi hanya bisa merona merah dan jantungnya berdebar-debar. Tidak biasanya jantungnya berdetak secepat ini. Ada apa ini?

.

.

.

.

Gumi menghempaskan dirinya ke tempat tidurnya. Ia senyum-senyum sendiri seperti layaknya perlakuan orang gila. Namun ia mempunyai alasan.

Ia memikirkan Kaito.

Entah kenapa Gumi tak bisa menghapus sementara ingatan Kaito. Wajah Kaito terus terbayang-bayang di kepalanya. Banyak pikiran mengenai Kaito terus melintas dan berputar-putar. Dan itu membuatnya tersenyum terus menerus disertai ronaan merah di kedua pipinya.

Kakaknya pun masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu. Gumi tahu hal itu namun tak peduli karena asyik sendiri.

"Hoooi, Gumi! Ibu buatkan _pie _wortel nih! Aku bawakan untukmu sama teh! Ayo kita makan sama-sama," Ucap Gumiya dengan gaya sok keren sambil membawa masuk nampan berisi dua potong _pie _wortel dan dua cangkir teh bersama balok-balok gulanya.

"Asyik! Nii-chan menag baik! Arigatou nii-chan!" Kata Gumi sambil memeluk Gumiya.

"Iya, iya. Nih makan. Enak loh, tadi aku sempat cobain,"

"Oke deh!"

Selama makan kuenya, Gumi terus tersenyum. Gumiya terus memperhatikan dengan bingung. Tidak biasanya imouto-nya menyengir seperti itu. Padahal biasanya Gumi terus murung sejak pindah ke kota ini.

"Gumi, kau kenapa sih? Kelihatannya sedang berbunga-bunga ya? Cerita dong!" Mohon Gumiya sambil mendekatkan diri pada Gumi.

"Aaah, nii-chan pengen tau aja! Hihihi…" Ucap Gumi masih cengengesan.

"Loh? Aku kan kakakmu! Wajib tau dong! Ayo cerita! Nii-chan penasaran nih!"

"Iya deh iya, jadi…"

Gumi pun menceritakan semuanya dari awal sampai akhir cerita. Gumiya mendengarkan kisah imouto-nya dengan seksama. Hingga ada sebuah kata yang membuatnya teringat pada sesuatu.

Sesuatu di masa lalu.

"Ano…Gumi,"

"Yup? Ada apa niichan?"

"Soal es krim wortel itu…bukannya kau pernah makan waktu kecil…?"

"Hee?"

"Coba ingat-ingat, masa pengalaman sendiri nggak tahu sih…"

Gumi langsung teringat sesuatu. Masa di mana ia masih kecil. Masa di mana ia merasakan kepedihan…yang sangat menyakitkan hatinya…

_Flashback Mode : On_

"_Gumiiii! Aku bawakan kamu es krim loh! Rasa baru nih! Mau coba nggak?"_

"_Hee? Mau deh mau!"_

"_Tebak ini rasa apa?"_

"_Hummm…wuah! Ternyata ini rasa wortel! Keren!"_

"_Hehehe…enak kaaan?" _

"_Wuaaah! Enak banget rasanya! Hebaaat! Ini rasa kesukaanku!"_

"_Iya kan? Aku tahu kamu suka rasa itu!"_

"_Hehehe…arigatou nee,"_

"_Yaah…itu hadiah perpisahan sih, esok kan aku bakal pindah…"_

"_Nggak! Tocchan nggak boleh pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"_

"_Gomen ne…Sayonara…"_

"_Tocchan! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Tocchan! TOCCHAAAAAN!"_

_Flashback Mode : Off_

Kepala Gumi mendadak sakit, tapi ia tetap diam. Ia dulu ditinggalkan sahabatnya waktu kecil. Sahabatnya itu juga memberikan es krim rasa wortel kepadanya. Sama seperti Kaito. Sebelumnya, ia juga berjanji pada sahabat kecilnya itu untuk saling berkirim surat. Namun tak ada surat darinya datang kepadanya dengan tertera nama sahabatnya. Hal itu membuat Gumi sedih dan melupakannya.

'_Tocchan…? Namanya siapa ya…? Aku cuma ingat ia dipanggil Tocchan…' _Batin Gumi sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Nii-chan ingat nggak nama lengkapnya?"

"Wuah, sayangnya nggak tuh,"

"Hu-uh, Nii-chan bikin ingat tapi nggak tahu namanya. Gimana sih!"

"Lah? Kan kamu yang temenan ama dia! Harusnya aku yang ngomong gitu dong!"

"Eh…iya ya. Hehehe…"

"Dasar baka,"

"Hu-uh! Nii-chan nyebeliiiin!" Gumi memukul-mukul pundaknya Gumiya sedangkan Gumiya hanya bisa tertawa geli melihat imouto-nya yang lucu itu.

"Gumiiiii! Syalnya sudah kering yaaa! Mama taruh di sofa ruang keluarga!" Teriak mamanya dari bawah.

"Iya, maaaa!"

**Esoknya…**

"Syalnya Kaito jadi harum karena masuk mesin cuci deh, hehehe…" Ucap Gumi cengengesan sendiri sambil mengendus-endus syal Kaito selama perjalanan menuju ke sekolah.

'_Waaah…syalnya Tocchan wangi yaa!'_

'_Iya dong, dicuci tiap hari!'_

BRUK!

Gumi terjatuh dengan posisi berlutut. Ia langsung memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut itu. Entah kenapa syal ini membuat suatu ingatan terlintas di benaknya.

"Apa…itu barusan…?" Tanya Gumi dengan pandangan kosong.

Secara mendadak, pandangan Gumi memburam. Ia tak dapat melihat sekitarnya dengan jelas. Badannya lemas. Sepertinya ia akan terjatuh karena ia merasa tenaga di seluruh tubuhnya lenyap entah ke mana. Tapi ia sempat melihat dua laki-laki berlari ke arahnya dan memeganginya. Namun tidak bisa melihat jelas wajah mereka. Kemudian semuanya perlahan menjadi gelap…dan gelap…

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

Gimana? Jelek ya? Makasih. /woywoy

Pernah ada yang ngebayangin es krim rasa wortel? Ato ngeliat? Ato makan? Ato suka? /kepoluah

Selain itu, mau tanggap jelek kek, mau tanggap bagus kek /siapajugayangmau/ tetap review yak!

And no flame please. *pelototin readers* /dilemparinsendalsekampung

Ya udah bagi yang kepo dan penasaran, wait for the next chapter with patient!

Jaa~


End file.
